


The Crown-guardian

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Three Panel Comic, inspired by a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: The Sand Guardian Vine, but with Garen.





	The Crown-guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poseidon quivers before the sand guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410736) by Katiestrophic , Sep 14, 2013. 



 

**Author's Note:**

> I should have put this up a while ago. XD I'm really happy with how Katarina came out.


End file.
